A late night walk
by chasityclearwaterchibi
Summary: Harry potter awakes with no memory of his thrilling dream to clear his mind he goes for a walk grabbing nothing in particular and his wand. This is a Draco/Harry Fanfiction


_A late night walk_

_This is my first lemon ever so tell me what you think. This is a drarry fanfic. Set during order of the Pheniox_

_Harry potter awoke feeling dazed trying to remember why he awoke at dawn. Pressing his fist to his eyes, racking his dull brain for anything that would remind him what his dream was about. He became aware of where his hand was place: below the blankets. Lifting his blanket so he could see what his hand was doing there considering he had not put it there when he slipped into his four poster bed, closing his curtins, enclosing him in his mingled thoughts. Looking down at where he had traced his hand he saw that his hands were under his boxers and that his fingers gripped his massive erection pushing against the thin matiral, the only thing he was wearing. Images flooded infront of his eyes. Heart racing as he remembered what his dream was about: Draco Malfoy._

_Draco Malfoy was hot and bothered in his private room he was tired but awake at the same time. He was just about to go back to sleep when he was struck with the most brilliant idea: what if he went for a swim? I mean it would relive him of his sweaty bed and sheets that he lay in and it would be quite refreshing to let the cool fresh water swirl around his manhood. Memerised by that thought he grabbed a towel and drapped his cloak around his sholders. He knew that he wasnt going to be caught because he was a perfect,and he was a Slitheryn. Creeping silently of his bed he grabbed his wand, just to be safe, and opened his door leading to the Slitheryn common room. The silhouette shapes of the black arm chairs, the wooden deskes used for study if he tried really hard he could see the empty bottels of butter beer they had stollen for the midnight game of truth that the fith years played the night every one got back from christmas and most of his year became drunk after four butter beers. A house elf hasnt been to clean up yet. Draco opened the potrait hole only to be swallowed into the darkness of the corridoor. Draco began his quest of going tonthe black lake for a swim._

_Harry needed some time to think for weeks now he had been think very wrong thoughts especialy thoughts that included him shaging Malfoy but he wasnt gay, maybe homosexual. Yeah thats it. But no other guy had ever tickled Harry's fancy. This was all confusing so grabbing nothing in particuarl and his wand he let his tired feet carry him to some of his favourite haunts around the castle. Soon he realised that his feet were carrying him to the black lake. He didn't really want to go back to bed and dwell on his disturbing dreams, so he let his feet take him where-ever they choose to go. When he reached the lake he began to strip down to his birthday suit, stepped into the cool fresh water. ''So refreshing'' sighed Harry. Harry dipped his head under and began to swim. He stood up suddenly walked back to shore realising that he had, in fact, grabbed a towel before he left. He stepped out of the water bent down to pick up his wand and he cast spells around him some no water creature could harm him while he swam. He went back to the water, took a gulp of fresh air and placed his head under the cool water._

_Draco ran down the slop towards the lake, desperate to cool down. Striping down to nothing tossing his wand and towel down at random apon the soft, luxurious sand. He ran into the lake dipping white-blond hair beneth the cool fresh water, everthing he wanted. Draco rose breathing in the crisp air through his nose. Draco glanced back on the shore. He gasped horrified at the small mound consisted of a towel boxers, male boxers, and draco could see the tip of a wand hidden within the hill. Draco turned around searching for the male intruder._

_Harry's head broke the surface of the lake bathed in early sun._

_''Well, well, well. Potter, Out early aren't we?'' said a cold, drawling voice._

_Harry spun around. There standing in front of him was Draco Malfoy. Harry's bright-green eyes traveled down Draco's pointed face to his chiseled abs apon his abdomen, and just below the water was the thing that had Harry dreaminng at night. Harry sheepishly reaturned his gaze to Draco's cold, grey eyes. But the thing that stunned Harry was that they weren't cold they had this mad glint that sent chills of suduction down Harry's spine, right down to his member who ,had gone to sleep with the coldness of the water, awoke with need._

_''I'm not doing anything wrong. Well exect being out so early.'' said Harry in a under tone, moving his gaze so he couldn't see the mad sparkle that had Harry captivated._

_" What brings You here?'' Draco askes slyly._

_''I couldn't sleep I was... er to hot. Why are you here, Dra-Malfoy?''Harry forced out with as much venom he could muster._

_''Hmmm, not very friendly. Not friendly at all. Such a pity.''_

_'' What DO you want Malfoy''yelled Harry with all his self control that he had left._

_Draco push him self towards harry, treading water.''I want you. I know you want me because I can see the lust in your pretty little eyes. When you said you woke because you were hot I knew that you weren't being totally truthful. Then as an anwser to my thoughts you cast those eyes down my body checking me out. Is that true Harry?''_

_Harry noods as Draco comes closer something about the way he had said 'Harry' played with his mind. He liked it._

_Draco stepped forward again and slamed his lips onto Harry's._

_Harry moaned when Draco's soft but firm lips reached his own. His dreams of longing finally coming true. Harry felt Draco's tongue caress across his bottom lip begging for entrance, which Harry gave with-out a second thought in his mind. Lust clouds filled his brain, hard desions became easy so he just went where-ever Draco was taking him._

_Draco's tongue pushed past the small parting in Harry's lips into his wonderful caven. His warm mouth was enough to make Draco moan. Two tongues battled for donimance in Harry's own mouth. Draco won. Soon he was feeling Harry's teeth, he could tell Harry was begging him for this. It didn't disturb him though, in fact it turned him own even more. Draco pressed his growing erection into Harry's thigh._

_''Gods Draco, mmm..." moaned Harry_

_Draco lifted Harry up with out braking the kiss that he had formed._

_Harry wrapped his legs around the blond when he was lifted and wrapped his arms around Draco._

_Draco couldn't fight it any more he lowered the brunett on to his aching member. He heard a gasp of pain escape Harry's lips he moaned soon afterwards as he became acustom to the very large cock inside of him. Draco moved to the beach, laying his lover down softly and falling ont top of him braking his kiss. Both gasping for air, Draco retracts out of Harry only to slowly and push back past the first ring of muscles. Both brunett and blond moaned. Draco entered further reciving hip thrusts from the creature below him. A wonderful creature he was too. Chiseled abs, bright-green eyes evenly tanned pale skin. He bent down and began thrusting into Harry as he moved his hips for further access into him. Moaning as if it was his first time Draco placed butterfly kisses along Harrys jaw, leaving love bits at the join between his collar bone and sholder, sucking on his scar licking along his neck biting at a special spot. Pain shot across Harry's face as Draco punctured soft skin. Draco licked up wards leaving a trail of blood as a sexual reminder. As if Harry needed that at any second he would climax if the blond continued to meet his demands of 'faster, harder, more.' Harry didn't want to come before Draco. _

_Draco grabbed hold of Harry's abandoned member teasing the shaft with talented fingers rubbing his balls with his palm. Bending down once more he sucked at the brunetts navel. He could tell Harry was close so he pumped faster to match his frantic thrusts. Soon, with a scream, Harry came into Draco's hand who lifted to his own mouth and cleaned it. Harry forced his lips on to Draco. He could taste himself that was when he felt Draco spill his seed in his body strong._

_Harry pulled himself up tipping Draco off him and summoned some proper clothes to wear. He cleaned himself and Draco in the water and dressed. Before departing Draco called out._

_''Was that what good Potter?"_

_''Better than you could imagin. See you around, Malfoy."_


End file.
